Nightmare On Lampkin Lane
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Several months after the end of Surrender, Jennifer is selected to be the mother of Silvain, the son of Bel and Freddy Krueger has taken Michael's ability to be the father, but Michael won't have it.
1. Silvain

_A Nightmare On Lampkin Lane_

_Chapter One_

_Silvain_

* * *

_October 28th, 2002._

Warm sunlight crept through the barely undraped window of a small, white bedroom. Four eyes slowly slid open, all blue, and clear, yet groggy from sleep. They glanced up to the young woman by the window, that's curtains were half open. She paid no heed to them, just sat with her arms crossed as she looked down over the quiet, still sleeping street.

The eldest, a boy stirred and yawned, the woman looked at him quickly and her hand flew to her mouth as she guiltily gazed upon her roused children. She drew the curtain closed and moved tucked them in. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I wasn't thinking. It's early, go back to sleep."

The little girl smiled to the doorway and her eyes slid shut, her mother's brow furrowed, then she turned and was soon smiling also. She moved to the figure that gazed upon her and fell into his embrace. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I seem to be waking everyone this morning."

He shook his head. "No." that was all he would say, he always limited his speech now, even after the Thorn had left him, he wanted her to feel normal, he was tired of changing her. She sighed and snuggled closer, he felt a smile tug at his lips and he swept her up, brought her next door. She laughed very softly as he lay her down on their bed and he followed, laying next to her and brushing some of the golden hair from her face.

She calmed and gazed at him before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. He found himself caught up, and within moments he was above her, kissing her throat until a bone chilling scream sounded from their children's room, both flew up simultaneously and ran into the other room. Jacob lay writhing on the mattress, blood was seeping through his nightshirt and his little sister watched in horror from her bed.

Jennifer uttered a cry and ran to him, shocked to find he was asleep. She began to shake him. "Jake! Jake wake up! JAKE!"

He bolted upright and his eyes shot open, he looked between his parents and sister, making sure they were real, then he fell into his mother's arms, began to sob into her shirt when he jumped back, wincing in pain. She immediately removed his shirt and felt her stomach turn, she fell back to the floor and Michael rushed forward, grabbing her shoulder's as he examined the boy's wounds.

_Bastard_. Was carved into his flesh, quite deep, and blood continually seeped from it. Breaking from her trance she shakily stood and ran down the stairs, got her bag and went back up, continuing to sob as she walked to the room again. She had her son lay back and take his father's hand as she cleaned the wounds, then she stitched what she felt needed it. She shook her head and stood, began to dress the youngsters. "I'm taking him to Dad, maybe he knows what happened."

Michael nodded and went back to change, once they were dressed she said. "Now I know it's early but you both have to stay awake. Just until Mommy knows what to do, ok?"

They nodded and she went into the opposite room, changed, and she and Michael hustled the kids out back, into the car and began the four hour drive to Smith's Grove. She continually looked back at them, saw them desperately trying to keep each other awake and felt her heart twist, Michael's hand slid over hers and she smiled with a soft sigh.

* * *

The glass doors of Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium bursted open with a gush of air and everyone stared bewildered and Doctor and Michael Myers rushed in with their children, the eldest held protectively by his mother. Wynn was paged to go to Ex R 1 where Jennifer led her family. He came in moments later and frowned as Jennifer removed her son's shirt. "Tell me how it got there in his sleep!"

Wynn froze and he became white as paper. "In his sleep?"

She felt her breath leave her. "You... you know?"

"Jen, do you remember Nancy Bickett?"

"What, the one who screamed in her sleep? Who got transferred to Russelville?"

"Yeah, well she didn't. We found her dead one morning, slashed up and on her shoulder were the initials FK. Do you know whose initials those are?"

"Um, no."

"Freddy Krueger, Jenni."

Her brow furrowed as she sat and thought, then she looked at him. "That loony that died in a fire?"

"Oh he's as alive as you and me, in the dream world. They had some, teens, slashed to pieces in their sleep, and there have been other cases where he would just write on them, with the hands."

"The hands?"

"Some gloves with steel blades for fingers, really long, sharp blades. It appears, Freddy made a little stop for a six year old."

She felt her heart race. "What does he want?"

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

Jennifer watched in terror as her son was given a switchblade to hold while he slept, it was opened for him, and a needle slid under his skin to induce his sleep. His eyes slowly closed and she braced herself against the wall. Soon enough he was moving violently, slashing at the air with the knife, then he cried, "What do you want?"

He screamed out and Wynn moved and woke him. He sat on the mattress, heaving for breath, sweat pouring down his face, then he lifted his sleeve to reveal a small piece of paper attached, and in blood was written. "I want the father of Silvain!"

Perplexed, Jennifer turned to her father. "I'm confused."

He took a breath then turned from her. "Back when the druids were descriminized by the Christians they thought to be promised that a son would be born to their most precious of cursed ones, the man cursed with Thorn. The boy born would be Bel's son, brought into the world by this man, and by a woman, in the day's when the promise was made, she was called Anura. The man, called Michal, as you know the early form of Michael, was to kill off his family and give up his speech in order to conceive Silvain. But some of the Druids weren't as vengeance driven, for Silvain was supposed to kill all Christians. They chose a young woman to be a warrior against Michal and Anura, so they could never conceive Silvain, or so that at least if he was conceived he couldn't be born, she was called Cirin, Jen they're all reincarnated every so many years after they die. Anura's been looking for Michael, and wether you know or not, by instinct he longs for her. Not to say he doesn't love you, he does. But his duty is overwhelming for him. Even without Thorn he can conceive Silvain, and he can still want too, he can just be killed much more easily."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Why would Krueger want him?"

"Well, if Michael wanted to, he could very well pass the ability to produce Silvain to Krueger, and Freddy would have to father him with whomever he wanted, preferably someone related to Michael, and Michael would never be reincarnated again, at least not with this purpose."

"Is there anyway we can pass it to Krueger without Michael going there?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. But it wont be easy."

* * *

"How will we know if he's gotten it?"

"Oh believe me, we'll know."

"Then why is it taking so long?"

Asking himself a similar question, Wynn moved to the old patient on the table, Michael's blood spread over his palm, suddenly he started to convulse, blood seeped through his gown and he went limp, dead. Wynn lifted the white gown to reveal one word that was about to change their lives forever. _Jennifer_.

Terrified, she began to back up but bumped something and turned to look into her husband's flashing eyes. He moved away from her to the corpse and lifted a scalpel, slashed through the name, sending Krueger his own message. No way in hell. He looked at Wynn, then moved back to his wife, very quickly, he snatched up her hand and practically dragged her from the room, gathered their sleepy children and took them to the parking lot where he got into the car and waited for them to pile in.

She was shaking, her face ashen. He lifted a hand to it to soothe her and nearly jumped at her flesh's coolness. She looked into his masked face, then leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. He held her there a moment, nuzzled her throat and promised. "I won't let him, don't worry."

She nodded and wiped away her tears, he started the car, took one more glance at her and the children, then drove off, making his way to Haddonfield where he could better protect her, he would not watch her have to bear Silvain to another madman, that's what Anura was for.

* * *

Okie dokie, I go work on chapter two, you review ok? 


	2. The First Encounter

_ The First Encounter_

* * *

Jennifer didn't want to go to sleep that night but she almost seemed to be pulled into it. The second it completely consumed her, her eyes opened to reveal a black walled and floored room, no doors or windows, the night seemed to consume her, and here she knew she was asleep. She stood from the floor where she had been crumpled and stepped forward, gazed at the long, thin and light white dress on her, she heard a hiss and spun around to see the gleaming of metal, but she could not see what it was from. _Wait, this is my dream, so I should be able to..._ She squeezed her eyes shut and a brilliant light came on, she opened them, revealing the man who had been shrouded in the blackness.

She was no stranger to the works of burns, her husband was badly scarred from the night he had attacked her mother in 78, but this man, he seemed to be formed of the scars! There was nowhere they didn't extend to, Michael at least had patches of them! He grinned at her surprise and advanced, watched her shrink away.

"Now, now Jenni. You've no reason to run!" she read lies in his eyes and stepped back further, her eyes trailed to the blades on his hands, and suddenly she ran cold with hate and anger.

"How can I believe you? After what you did to my son I'd say there is legitimate excuse for me to run!"

He leaned against a wall. "Ooo brainy! And so young! What don't you have?"

"Normality." She grumbled. "Look, this whole Silvain thing is great, but I really am not one for having kids with other men. I'm married."

"Well," she interrupted. "Not technically, not legally, and you never can be."

She glared at him. "In our cult legality means nothing."

"Oh that's right I forgot, human sacrifices."

She shook her head and turned, began to walk to a forming door. "Where are you going?" He called menacingly.

"The hell out of here." She replied.

She stepped out the door and froze, she was in a hallway. She looked back into the room to see Freddy was gone. Suddenly terrified, she gulped and stepped into the hall, her outfit changed to a closer fitting black garment. It was threadbare and long, so she crossed her arms over herself and stepped into the tunnel like hallway. Water dripped from the ceiling and a rat scurried past. She turned the corner to a shorter hall, with only one door at the very end. Her nearly bare legs wobbled with her fear but she went forward.

She turned the door handle, and with a deep breath pushed it open, light poured from only a jack o lantern by the bed, and on the bed lay a girl, younger than herself, black curly hair and a white dress shirt, obviously for a man on her, her legs bare. She was dead, her eyes open, her throat slit. Jennifer felt a whimper escape her throat, she recognized this woman. She backed into a door in the side of the room which opened to reveal a man, glasses, a knife protruding from his chest, crying now she stumbled into another closet, that opened to reveal a blonde girl, eyes open, throat bruised, naked. She cried out and ran from the room, pressed herself against a wall.

He had brought her to the Wallace house, and as she stepped forward she felt something sharp pierce her shoulder and as she screamed and fell down the stairs a sudden terror filled her like she had never felt. She looked at her wounded shoulder, the same one Steven had sliced, the same one Michael had sliced on her mother twice, the scar had been perfectly traced. She grabbed her leg, which was in severe pain and looked up to see Krueger at the top of the stairs, she limped away, and to the kitchen, immediately broke open the glass door and ran only to be caught in Krueger's arms.

"I gave you the chance for it to be nice, but now..."

He threw her to the ground and she screamed in pain. He descended upon her but just as he would begin to rape her she woke with a start, still crying and clutching her leg. Michael gathered her into his arms and stroked her hair, trying desperately to soothe her, and at the feel of wetness on his chest he pulled he back to reveal the sliced shoulder. He looked into her red, wide eyes and she turned, grabbed the phone by the bed and dialed Wynn's number.

* * *

"So you lived everything your mother lived that night when she found the bodies?"

"Up until getting out of the house. That was when he... he tried to..."

"It's ok, I get the picture." He lifted her blanket and rubbed at her leg, numb with drugs. "What happened?"

"You cracked a bone." He said. "Don't expect for you to be able to walk on it. Not for a while."

She looked at him. "But... if he brings me back!"

"Well, we could always send someone to him."

"He'll just kill them."

"We'll think of something."

"Jen?"

She looked into the doorway and sighed. "Hi Mom."

Laurie moved into the room, quickly taking her daughter's hand. "Dear God you're cursed honey, cursed to be a replica of me."

She grinned. "Yeah, only so far as I know my brother's not nuts."

Laurie frowned and sat next to her, smoothed back some hair on her forehead. "You know when you were little, and I had you and Jamie with me, I always imagined that nothing else would happen. But then I got scared, and I left you girls and now look, both of you have been close to death more than once," She touched the delicate wound on Jennifer's shoulder. "Both of you have scars, that will never heal."

Jennifer shook her head and took her mothers hand in both of hers. "I knew about this, even when I was a baby I knew my place in life, even if I was afraid of it I've always been ready to die. And mom, the chance of me getting through this is slim to none, and if I don't, promise me you'll help Michael with the kids? I know there's some sharp energy between you two, even now. But you have to understand it wasn't his fault. He won't be able to take care of them alone, promise me you'll help."

Tears streaming from her eyes Laurie shook her head. "I... Jenni I live in California Michael and the kids live in Haddonfield..."

"I know. I want him to move close to you and John."

"Are you crazy!" Laurie's wild eyes calmed. "Jen after what happened I don't...."

"This isn't for me! This is for Jacob and Anastasia dammit, I don't want them to grow up in some old house full of murder when they could be living near you, visiting their grandmother!" Tears streamed down her red face. "I don't want them to grow up like Jamie and I did."

Shocked, hurt and guilty, Laurie gaped down at her eldest daughter, then on the verge of tears, she stormed out. Jennifer, having made a firm decision stayed calm, and sighed. "Don't waste your time Dad. Just let the son of a bitch have me. I've got a piece of my mind for him."

Silent after having witnessed this confrontation, Wynn shook his head. "He doesn't want a piece of your _mind_ Jen..."

"Oh, don't be sick!"

* * *

Michael looked at the bedside clock, then the empty space next to him. He shook his head and slipped from the bed, into a robe and crept down the stairs he knew so well. A light was on in the kitchen, he could tell, so he moved slowly to it, found his wife sitting at the table, a cup of tea, and her face tear stained. He sat across from her, she didn't look up but sniffled and then spoke. "It's never going to end, is it?"

He didn't respond, just watched her, fearing that if he spoke it would be the wrong thing to say. She looked up and shook her head. "You know, sometimes I wish I'd never been born. Sometimes I wish I'd died in that police station."

He shook his head and took her hand, his eyes encouraging her to be strong and so she felt fresh sobs begin to build. "God, what would I do without you?"

They embraced and he helped her upstairs, took her hand once they were in bed so if her sleep disturbed her she would squeeze it and he would know. She woke peacefully in the morning, well rested and energetic. He went to be alone in the basement after breakfast, as he often did, leaving her to spend time with the children. She helped them set up some paper and paint at the table in the living room, gave them a cup of water each and some brushes and she herself took to her old hobby, beginning an elaborate watercolor of some mysterious woods from her childhood (perhaps the ones from when Tina died).

About a half an hour into it, after they had taken to putting dots of paint on their all too cooperative mother's nose and then gone back to their pictures the doorbell rang, so Jennifer went to answer it without thinking to clean herself up. She opened it and froze, hid her confusion and smiled politely as she greeted the woman standing there. "Hello, may I help you?"

The woman smiled back softly, flipped her black hair over her shoulders. "Are you Jennifer?"

Jennifer frowned slightly. "I am."

"My name is Cirin, I'm here to help your family."

* * *

Daidle daidle deedle. ahem Read and Review and see what happens 


End file.
